


Christmas Redone

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock gets a chance to redo his Christmas Eve screw up. ASiB AU





	Christmas Redone

**Author's Note:**

> For the February 17th prompt -- "Open the box."

After positively identifying Irene Adler’s body, Sherlock stepped into the hall, trying to collect himself. It had been an emotional night, especially for someone so unused to emotions. After a few minutes, he heard the door open.

“Come to cheer me up, Mycroft?” Sherlock muttered.

“No,” Molly said gently, “I just thought you shouldn’t be alone right now.”

He whirled around before she had finished speaking. Molly was biting her lower lip nervously but she held his gaze. Her lab coat had been replaced with her winter coat, gloves, and scarf, her bag slung over one shoulder.

 _She’s probably worried I’ll deduce her. Never again._ He cleared his throat. “I … er … I should go, there’s nothing more I can do here.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“Molly…”

She said hesitantly, “You just lost someone you … care about. You and I, we’re … friends.” Then she added firmly, “Supporting each other is what friends do.”

He blinked in surprise then finally nodded. Neither of them said anything during the cab ride to Baker Street but Sherlock noticed how exhausted she looked.

_I should just send her home but I know she won’t go._

Back in his sitting room, which he noticed was clear of party debris, Sherlock sat down in his chair while Molly settled into John’s. Normally, he would have gone into his Mind Palace, but something about Molly’s exhausted form in front of him stopped him.

“You don't need to stay, Molly,” he murmured.

“Your brother said it’s a Danger Night.”

 _So that’s what this is about._ “I assure you, Molly, I’m not going to go on a bender over Ms. Adler’s death. We weren’t close.”

She didn’t say anything for a moment, looking down at her hands, then she said quietly, “No, you’re not that close to anyone except John.”

 _God, what do I say to this woman?_ He thought back to the party. _Did she really mean the “dearest” and the “love” and the three kisses?_ “Molly, your present-”

She sighed quietly. “It’s under the tree. Mrs. Hudson insisted on putting it there, I was … I was going to take it back. She said you’re bound to come to your senses sooner or later.”

Something made Sherlock get up then retrieve the present from under the tree. He looked at the tag again then knelt beside John’s chair, Molly staring at him as he then unwrapped it. The present turned out to be a royal blue cashmere scarf, just right for wearing under his Belstaff.

“Molly, I … I don’t know what to say,” he murmured, unable to meet her eyes. _She put so much thought into all of it – the scarf, the wrapping, her outfit, then I threw all of her efforts away._

“You don’t have to keep it,” she said quietly. “I can take it back, I saved the receipt.”

His head jerked up and he stared at her. “Take it back? Why on Earth would you do that?”

“You don’t like it.”

“You’re right.” When she looked away, he added, “I love it.”

She stared at him. “Sherlock…”

“Let’s start tonight over.” He stood then held out his hands.

Molly took them and stood up, still staring at him.

Sherlock grinned. “I see you have a new boyfriend, Molly, and you’re serious about … wait, it’s me, isn’t it?”

She couldn’t help grinning back, relaxing. “Yes, you git.”

He took the scarf and tied it around his neck. “How does it look?”

“Hmm. Let me see where the light is better.” She grabbed his hand and led him to where mistletoe hung from the ceiling. “Perfect,” she murmured, then pulled him down for a kiss.

Just before Sherlock’s mind shut down from the sheer pleasure of it, he thought, _This is a much better ending._


End file.
